


I found a Savior

by sushibomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Post graduation, Anal Sex, Based on a song, Blowjobs, Budding Romance, Casual Sex, Confessions, Hooking up, Hotel Rooms, Lovers on the down low, M/M, Mirrors, Multiple Positions, Riding, Secret affairs, Switching, Versatile Pairing, handjobs, illicit affairs, intimate sex, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/pseuds/sushibomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Kuroo will oblige him. He always does, after all. He’s good like that.</p><p> </p><p>Minor edits and additions made 6/6/2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found a Savior

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shit man, this is the first fic I've written in like...almost a year??? But I was listening to Coming Down by Halsey and if that isn't the most oikuro song I've ever heard lol Sooooo this happened
> 
> I'm working, slowly but surely, on other fics, but I'm in school again, so time is scarce, I'm afraid. Also, fuck writer's block, like seriously.
> 
> Minor edits and additions made 6/6/2016
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu! I wrote solely to entertain!

Tooru digs his phone out of his back pocket as he enters the locker room, his other hand already tugging his scrubs up over his head. It’s late, but it’s the first night in weeks that he’s not scheduled for an overnight shift.

And Tooru is sure that even if he went home now, he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep, anyway.

He dials the number, biting at his lip, worried that Kuroo might not be up to meeting tonight. It rings for what seems like forever, but just as Tooru starts to think he might not answer, the phone picks up and a sleepy voice filters like blessedly sweet music into Tooru’s ears.

“ ** _Hey,_** ” Comes the quiet but familiar voice, still hoarse from sleep.

“Hey,” Tooru replies, smiling at the loud yawn and shifting of bedsheets from the other end. He’s known Kuroo long enough now to paint the picture in his head: in his mind’s eye, he can see Kuroo flipping over from his stomach to lie on his back, shoving an arm under his pillows to support his head before settling down with a tired sigh. Kuroo’s tired sigh coincides with his vision perfectly, and Tooru wonders if it could be considered impressive or sad that he knows Kuroo’s habits that well.

“ ** _Do you have any idea what time it is, Tooru?_** ” Kuroo asks, though there is a hint of amusement in his voice. He knows why Tooru’s calling.

“Yeah, I know.”

A chuckle. “ ** _So, what’s up?"_**

“I have tonight off…” Tooru trails off for a second, “...um, I want to see you. It’s been awhile.”

He hears Kuroo exhale tiredly, still trying to rouse himself into full consciousness. “ ** _It’s been a week._** ” He finally says, “ ** _Don’t tell me you’re starting to get desperate, Tooru."_**

Tooru flushes. “I’m not!” He says a little too loudly; a male nurse he recognizes from oncology jumps a little at the sudden outburst. He hears Kuroo laughing loudly on the other end over his harried apologies.

“I’m not,” Tooru repeats again when he’s out of earshot, “I’m not desperate. I just need…” Tooru pauses, unsure what to say.

He doesn’t have to say anything else, though.

“ ** _Mmhmm, I know exactly what you need._** ” Kuroo breathes into the phone, in that tone that makes Tooru clutch the door of his locker a little bit harder.

“Yeah, you always seem to.” Tooru says, more to himself than to Kuroo, but Kuroo makes a noise of tacit agreement. “So...yes? No? Maybe so?”

Kuroo laughs loudly. “ ** _Yeah, of course I do._** ” His voice lowers and he adds slyly, " ** _You know I can’t say no to you."_**

Tooru exhales sharply.

“ ** _Where do you wanna meet?_** ” Kuroo asks. Tooru looks at his watch, calculating times.

“...The usual place.”

“ ** _Cool. See you in an hour?_** ”

“Yeah.”

*****

When Kuroo finally arrives, Tooru is already under the covers, curled up in a semi-conscious state and slowly drifting off, the exhaustion of a thirteen hour day catching up with him. He looks over his shoulder, anticipation rising the second Kuroo pulls his shirt over his head and lets it fall to the floor. He’s as naked as Tooru is by the time he slides under the covers. He wraps himself around him, bare chest to Tooru’s bare back, his half-hard cock pressing against one of Tooru’s asscheeks.

“Hey,” He says.

“Hey, yourself.” Tooru quips.

“How was your day?” Kuroo asks, fingers already curling in Tooru’s hair.

“Tiring. But nothing major.”

“Really? You sounded stressed on the phone.” Kuroo says. Tooru shakes his head. “No, not really. I was just…” he pauses. Kuroo’s hand rests on his hip, kneeding him gently with his thumb.

Tooru backs up against him, tugging Kuroo’s arm around him until they’re pressed flush together.  

“I missed you.” He whispers, kissing and biting at Kuroo’s fingertips. He sucks one digit into his mouth, moaning softly as he licks and plays with it. The lips resting at the base of his neck bow into a smile against his skin, and then a warm tongue flicks out to tease the sensitive area.

Kuroo’s hand trails down his hip and thigh, moving in lazy circles. “I missed you, too.” He finally mumbles into Tooru's neck. He sits up on his elbow, leaning over Tooru. He guides him onto his back, closing the gap between them in an indolent kiss and Tooru’s arms immediately creep around his neck, pulling him down until their chests touch. He groans when Kuroo licks at his bottom lip, mouth open and already panting softly; their tongues brush as Kuroo’s hand slides down over his erection, forcing it flat against Tooru’s stomach under his forearm as he massages his balls in the palm of his hand.   

Tooru moans into their heated kiss, grinding up into Kuroo’s hand and against his arm. Kuroo smiles against his mouth, amused at how insistently Tooru is moving against him. He crushes his mouth against Tooru’s with a sharp inhale, and suddenly, Tooru feels like he’s floating through space. His body thrums with all the lust he’s been tamping down since the last time they hooked up. He leans up into the kiss, lips slanting against Kuroo’s over and over. He can’t resist flicking his tongue over Kuroo’s moistened lips when he pulls away for a second, hissing at how red and plumped they look now. He wants those lips around his cock, and Kuroo knows he wants it too.

With a gentle push against his shoulders, Tooru ushers him down. Kuroo flashes him a grin that is positively devious as he disappears under the sheets, kissing a smoldering trail down Tooru’s chest and stomach. Tooru’s eyes slide closed, sheer bliss radiating up through his body as familiar lips gently kiss at the head of his cock before he feels the warm wetness of Kuroo’s mouth slide down fully over him, cheeks hollowed.

Kuroo, with his ridiculous hair, and his ridiculous laugh, and his ridiculous everything, really, it’s hard to imagine that they’ve only know each other for a year. It feels like he’s always been there; Tooru thinks that maybe Kuroo is just one of those people that somehow find their way into your life one day and then suddenly you can’t imagine how you ever lived without them.

He remembers.

Kuroo literally stumbling into the emergency room, in the last hour of his shift, on the last day of his E.R. rotation; Tooru hadn’t even been planning on coming in, the remnants of a nasty cold still claiming his lungs as their home. If someone hadn't already called out sick, he would've stayed home. But being in his second year of residency meant that he was still pretty far down on the hospital hierarchy, so he often got stuck with the worst times and the worst patients. Still, he can’t help but believe it was fate.

He looked so crazed and harried, face as pale as Tooru’s lab coat, clutching at his hand which was messily wrapped in a t-shirt and splotched with blood. He nearly fainted right there in the middle of the packed waiting room.

But once he was settled and Tooru finally managed to convince him that his wound was not as bad as it looked despite all the bleeding (and that he would _not_ need to have his hand amputated, which Kuroo had worked himself up enough to believe), his calm but teasing smile and witty jokes about the bitchy nurse that was on duty with Tooru brought the night to a surprisingly pleasant end. They talked quite familiarly as Tooru stitched the gash in Kuroo’s palm closed; in the last room of the hallway, quiet laughter and the blooming of a mutual attraction filtered out, and when Kuroo wandered out of the emergency room sometime later, hand neatly bandaged at his side, Tooru followed him out as far as the waiting room exit, if only to watch his back as he left.

Tooru hadn’t expected to see him again after that, but less than a few weeks later, he ran into Kuroo again, where exactly that was he can’t remember, but Kuroo definitely remembered _him_. They made small talk, and Kuroo waved his bandaged hand around excitedly, amazed at how little discomfort he felt. He said Tooru had hands like an angel, and Tooru remembers the heat that crept up his entire body; not at the words themselves, but at the way Kuroo’s eyes locked with his as he said them. There was something in his gaze, in those pretty hooded eyes, that made Tooru’s heart race, and when they parted ways for the second time, Tooru finally released the breath he hadn’t even noticed he had been holding.

It was when they started bumping into each other with increasing frequency that it started to seem less like coincidence and more like the universe sending him a sign. And, on that night where a conference among young medical residents happened to coincide with a hotel party, they both decided it was time to listen.

Their first time together was a blur of colors, heady laughter against skin, clothes in heaps on the floor of a random hotel room, lips crashing together, and the first time Tooru would see those lips twist into that impish little smile that Kuroo only let him see. Kuroo was so kind and lighthearted and so… so _goofy_ , with his weird dad jokes and his ability to see humor in even the most mundane of things...in all honesty, Tooru hadn’t expected the sex to be as _incredible_ as it was. He expected to leave the room with a sated smile and a pleasant ache in certain areas, and that would be that.

Instead, he found himself a sweating, panting mess, eyes and mind blown with a blissful, dopey smile gracing his still flushed face.They laid there for what felt like blessed eternity, tangled together in thin, damp sheets, contentedly listening to each other’s breathing.

It had probably been over an hour when Tooru finally rolled over and curled into Kuroo’s side, saying that Kuroo was amazing.

It was a while longer until Kuroo finally murmured, in that tone that has come to drive Tooru crazy, “You know, I’ve been wanting to do that since we met.”

A year, twelve months, and yet it feels like they’ve been lovers for many more. Kuroo lets the sheet slide down his hunched back and off the bed. He knows that Tooru likes to watch him as he sucks him off. Tooru sits up on his elbows, bottom lip sucked up into mouth, stifling a moan as he leans forward to run his hand through Kuroo’s hair. He massages the tender skin of Kuroo’s scalp in slow, concentric circles; his smile widens when Kuroo pulls off his cock to lean into the caress, a low ‘fuck, Tooru,’ escaping him.

“Give me a fucking condom,” Kuroo half says-half moans when Tooru gives his hair a firm yank. Everyone has their one thing that gets them completely hot and for Kuroo, it was playing with his hair. The rougher the better. And Tooru took advantage of it every time. He barely has time to grab the bottle of lube and a condom off the nightstand before Kuroo pulls him by the thighs back towards him, instructing him to raise his hips off the bed so he can layer a few pillows under him.

His head falls back onto the headboard as Kuroo teases him open, his hand finding its way to Kuroo’s erection. They touch each other gently but with purpose; by the time he’s ready to take him, Kuroo’s cock is dripping beads of precum over the side of his thumb.He watches with hungry eyes as Kuroo opens the wrapper with his teeth and slides the condom along his length. He pinches the tip before reaching for the bottle of lubricant. He slathers a generous amount on and jerks himself slowly, already breathing hard.

“I’m never going to get tired of watching you put a condom on.” Tooru says with a grin, and Kuroo looks up. “Huh? Why?”

“You look so focused, it’s really hot and cute at the same time.”Tooru replies simply before beckoning Kuroo down with a crooked finger. Kuroo obliges him, as he always does.

Tooru loves that they don’t need words after that. The second Kuroo slides inside of him, they speak only in tongues and touches. Kuroo rocks into him slowly, letting him adjust to the stretch and placating him with tender kisses. Tooru can’t help but respond with his nails and teeth. They dig into Kuroo’s back as he starts to fuck him in earnest and the temperature of the room suddenly feels they’re making love on the sun. His teeth find Kuroo’s lip and nibble between pants and the little ‘fucks’ he can’t seem to keep down.

 _Yeah,_ he thinks to himself amidst the fog in his mind, _this beats going home to a quiet, lonely apartment by a million miles._

He sits up, already eager to change positions.

He wants Kuroo in every way he can have him.

Kuroo’s forehead and chest are already coated in a thin sheen of sweat and Tooru stops for a brief moment, watching a single droplet as it slides down Kuroo’s heaving chest and finds its way to the crease of his abs. He leans down to lick it off, smirking up at Kuroo when he lets out a tiny noise that might have been either a moan or a squeak.

“What was _that_?”

Kuroo frowns. “You know I’m ticklish there.”

He knew. He totally knew. He just likes the way Kuroo gets all bashful about it.

“I wanna try something different.” He says, and Kuroo’s face goes from embarrassed to intrigued.

“Stretch your legs out.”

When Kuroo does what he asks, Tooru straddles him delicately, planting a firm kiss on his lips as he seats himself on Kuroo’s cock.

“I saw this position in a movie,” Tooru says as he stretches his own legs out a bit. It forces him to lean back and brace himself with an arm, and Kuroo instinctively does the same. He uses his other hand to keep Tooru in place.

“A movie, huh?” Kuroo says quietly, “So what, you ride me like this?”

“We move together.”

“Oh.”

Tooru rocks his hips against Kuroo’s slowly, sighing with pleasure. The drag of Kuroo’s cock inside him from this angle is nothing short of amazing, even more so when Kuroo grips him tighter and starts to meet him halfway with lazy thrusts.

“God, Tooru,” Kuroo groans out as he starts to drive into him harder. He pulls Tooru close, tangling a hand in Tooru’s hair as he leans in, biting hard at his neck and collar. Tooru starts to fuck himself harder on Kuroo’s cock, not bothering to stifle his moans. He catches a glimpse of their union in the mirror. A tangled mess of limbs and lust, like the first time, like the last time. He slows his frenzied pace for a second, really contemplating the reflection. The more he watches the way their hips grind against each other, the greater the heat in his belly grows.

“We look so good together.” Tooru murmurs out loud, panting hard as he starts to move again. Kuroo looks over his shoulder. Tooru kisses at his neck with a smile at Kuroo’s noise of surprise.

“There’s a mirror in here? Wow, that’s kind of kinky, isn’t it?”

“Only in this context.”

“Yeah, true.”

Kuroo flips them back over so that they’re lying parallel to the mirror. “Whatever, I’m into it.”

He drips more lube onto his dick before pushing roughly back inside Tooru. “And now, I want you to watch.” Kuroo says, lips hot against Tooru’s collar, “Don’t you dare look away.”

Tooru nods, facing the mirror. His face is sweaty and flushed and his hair is a mess, and Tooru swears he’s never looked as needy as he does right now. He fights the desire to let his eyes flutter shut when Kuroo angles his hips and starts moving against that perfect spot inside him.The drag of Kuroo’s slick cock, warm and hard as fuck inside him is almost maddening, as is the smug look in Kuroo’s eyes as they lock with his own in their reflection. His hands find their way to Kuroo’s pert asscheeks and grab ahold, wordlessly asking Kuroo to fuck him harder.

And he knows Kuroo will oblige him. He always does, after all. He’s good like that.

Kuroo flashes that little smirk of his as he sits back on folded legs. He roughly pulls Tooru into him, throwing one of his legs over his shoulder as he pistons his hips, thrusting hard and fast. The sound of his moans and Tooru’s moans and the rhythmic lurching of the bed drive him harder. He grips Tooru’s cock and jerks him off in time with his thrusts.

Tooru can feel his orgasm- the first of many tonight, he’s sure- quickly mounting. He’s sure Kuroo is right there, too. For a split second, the memory of Kuroo, literally careening into his emergency room with his bloodied hand and wild eyes enters his mind. He thinks of that first lopsided smile and that smart comment he made, and the way everything he said seemed like it meant something else entirely. He thinks of when Kuroo came back to get his stitches out, days after their wild night together, and the way he leaned over the table and kissed him hard the second Tooru was finished.

He thinks of a million things at once, but mostly he thinks of how he really might be in love with Kuroo, and needs him to be a part of his world outside of this hotel room.

They come together in a wave of harsh pants and moans and entwined fingers and it’s absolutely perfect. It’s their first shared orgasm, Kuroo points out with a breathy laugh, and Tooru can’t help but smile with him. At some point during their climax, his leg must've fallen from Kuroo's shoulder; both of his legs are now snugly wrapped around Kuroo’s waist and his hands somehow found their way up from his ass to his back, digging in even deeper than before, but Kuroo doesn’t seem to mind at all. He leans in, lips bowed in that dorky, lopsided smile of his, nuzzling Tooru’s nose with his own as he brushes his damp hair back off his face. He kisses his forehead tenderly before leaning down and kissing him so good that Tooru nearly begs out loud for round two.

There is a distinct feeling of sticky moisture between their bare stomachs, but Tooru kind of likes it. It’s satisfying, as is the soreness in his legs and back, among _other_ places.

“You gonna let me up or what?” Kuroo asks after a few minutes, pawing at Tooru’s leg. Tooru squeezes him tighter between his thighs, shaking his head.

“Not yet, I want to ask you something first.”

“Ask me in the shower, we smell.”

Tooru squeezes tighter, shaking his head insistently. “No, no, I have to ask you now while I’m still not in my right mind. I’ll lose the nerve.”

Kuroo looks down at him curiously, head cocked to the side. “What is it?”

Tooru feels his heart start to pound in his chest, and from the way Kuroo’s eyebrows shoot up into his fringe, he can feel it, too. Tooru’s eyes slide to their reflection, biting his lip. He wants to see it outside of a random hotel. He wants Kuroo in _his_ bed next time. He wants him in his life. He wants him to meet his parents, as embarrassing as that sounds. He wants to introduce him to Iwa-chan and Makki and Mattsun, he wants Kuroo to become part of their family.

He wants more than just random late night hookups.

“You can ask my reflection if it’ll make it easier.” Kuroo says against the skin of his jaw.

“I,” Tooru starts. He inhales, then exhales, “I want to go out with you.” He finally blurts out.

Kuroo is silent. His lips move away from Tooru’s neck and in that instant, Tooru feels his heart drop. He turns from the mirror to the real thing, fearful of Kuroo’s reaction. But Kuroo is looking down at him, on the verge of laughter. “Like, on a date?” He says, voice full of mirth. Tooru is sweating bullets, but he nods in the affirmative.

“Ye-yes.” He stutters out, “A real date. Like dinner and a movie, or a walk in the park, or…” He trails off briefly, feeling his face heat up when Kuroo’s grin continues to widen, “...or something.”

“Or something?” Kuroo parrots, chuckling. “Haven’t we been doing the ‘or something’ for like over a year now?”

“Well? Yeah, I guess?”

Tooru reaches up and brushes Kuroo’s fringe back. He strokes the soft black strands languidly, smiling as he feels Kuroo’s cock twitch back to life inside him. He can’t believe how quickly a simple touch gets Kuroo so horny so fast.

“Better late than never, I guess.” Kuroo says, kissing at Tooru’s wrist as he continues to play with his hair. “I don’t think I ever would’ve been able to work up the nerve to ask you out, if we’re being perfectly honest. I’m glad you asked me first.”

“I care about you...a lot.” It might still be way too soon for an ‘I love you’, Tooru thinks to himself, but this is a good start. Kuroo beams down at him.

“I care about you, too.” He says softly. “And yes, I would love to go eat greasy pizza and see a movie with you one night," A familiar curl of his lips makes Tooru go hot,  "but right now…”

They make love again in the shower. Tooru burns the sight and sound of Kuroo gripping and clawing at the tiles of the shower, panting his name as Tooru fucked him from behind, into every fiber of his being. They somehow make it to the bed, giggling and naked and dripping wet and tumble right back into their soiled sheets for a third round. Tooru closes his eyes as Kuroo runs his hands all over his body, seeing stars on his eyelids. He couldn’t be closer to heaven if he tried.

 _“I care about you, too.”_ It rings in his ears, pulses through his entire being because, though he knows it might just be wishful thinking, or him being a hopeless romantic, he can't help but think that that sounded an awful lot like an ‘I love you.’

He really hopes it is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos fuel me~ 
> 
> The title is directly from the song, btw.


End file.
